La Plaza de las Palomas
by sararafics
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si no pudieras estar con el hombre que amas? ¿Harias cualquier cosas por estar junto a él? ¿Que pasaría si él ya estuviera comprometido? ¿Que pasaría si él tambien te ama? ¿Si tienen dos vidas juntas pero a la vez separadas? Sin Magia.
1. Primer Encuentro Muerte

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, no me pude aguantar... asi que decidí poner mi nuevo fic enseguida :B... ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

_**La Plaza de las Palomas**_

_Invierno. Encuentro Uno. Muerte._

_He estado solo contigo_ _Dentro de mi mente_ _Y en mis sueños_ _he besado tus labios_ _Mil veces_ _Algunas veces te veo_ _Pasar fuera de mi puerta_

La joven de 23 años, Hermione Granger, iba caminando por la Plaza de las Palomas, una plaza muy antigua de la ciudad de Londres, descuidada con el tiempo, pero para ella, llena de historia y hermosa, en una forma algo siniestra. La gente solía evitar esa plaza, ya que en la estación de invierno, laplaza se veía como un lugar sombrío y escalofriante. Ella sólo sabía de una persona que le gustaba esa plaza, y era ella misma. Si era cierto que en verano, el aspecto de la plaza mejoraba considerablemente, cuando mas le gustaba a Hermione, era en invierno. Su madre solía decir que Hermione tenía un gusto diferente al de otras personas y que eso la hacía especial, pero Hermione creía que era esa tendencia que ella tenía de buscar cosas frías y oscuras. Apesar de sus gusto distintos, Hermione era una persona muy amigable y cálida, siempre alegre, aún cuando no lo estaba.

Ella iba de camino a su trabajo en una tienda que hacía trajes de fiesta. Esa tarde iría un importane héroe de Guerra a tomarse las medidas para su traje de boda, ya que se casaba con la hija del Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, Arthur Weasley. El matrimonio, por supuesto, estaba arreglado, pero mucha gente decía que los jovenes se veían felices juntos. Hermione no le daba la mayor importancia, sin embargo, ya que no le gustaba meterse en asuntos de la farandula de esos dias. Lo único que Hermione sabía de este hombre, era que su apellido era Potter y que había sido uno de los héroes mas jovenes de la pasada Guerra. Sin embargo, había oído decir a mucha gente que este tipo Potter era muy educado, de buena familia, inteligente y al parecer un hombre perfecto. Pero Hermione no se lo trgaba... Algun defecto tenía que tener. Pero si era así, la hija de Weasley era afortunada.

Mientras Hermione caminaba por la plaza, hundida en sus pensamientos, un joven de ojjos verde esmeralda y cabello negro como el azabache, le daba de comer a las palomas sentado en una banca de laplaza desierta. Era muy apuesto.

Al principio, ella no lo vió, ya que iba mirando al suelo, al divisarlo, su estómago dió una sacudida violenta, pero nuca tuvo idea de por qué, nunca supo si fue por la sorpresa de ver a otra persona allí, o porque simplemente todo había estado predestinado a suceder.

El joven levantó lavista al ver a alguien parado a pocos metro de él. Era una muchacha de pelo castaño y rizado, de ojos cafés, labios finos y rosados por el frío. Era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

-A mi también me gusta venir aquí a darle de comer a las palomas- comentó ella con las manos en los bolsillos- Me relaja y me ayuda a aclarar mi mente cuando tengo muchas cosas que pensar...

Él tiró un puñado mas de alimento para las aves.

-Yo vengo aquí, sólo por que me encanta esta plaza en invierno...- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Mi estación favorita es el invierno...- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Normalmente, le incomodaría que alguien la mirase así, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba ahora en absoluto.

-La mía tambien...-dijo éll evantandose y llendo hacia ella- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es...

-¡HARRY!- gritó una voz a la lejanía. Una muchacha pelirroja venía en dirección a ellos corriendo con un abrigo blanco y grueso, tenía la mayoría de la cara tapada por una bufanda café y sólo se le veían los ojos (también de este color) y su frente, ya que tenía un gorro de lana blanco puesto en la cabeza. Finalmente, la muchacha llegó junto a ellos y tomó a Harry del brazo.

-Tenemos que juntarnos con mi papá antes de ir al negocio...¿te acuerdas?- tiró del brazo del joven mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amistosa a Hermione.

-Adios- le alcanzó de decir muy apurado el joven mientras lo jalaban. La chica pelirroja y "Harry" se fueron alejando de la Plaza de las Palomas mientras Hermione los observaba.

Unos instantes despues de estar parada allí sin hacer nada, Hermione continuó su rumbo al trabajo.

-¡Hermione!- le gritaron unos minutos despues de que continuara su camino.

La muchacha se volteó y reconoció a su amiga de la infancia, Luna Lovegood.

Ellas habían estudiado juntas desde pequeñas y cuando la madre de Luna falleció, ella practicamente tuvo que quedarse con su padre, un hombre que escribía una pequeña revista de variados temas llamada: "El Quisquilloso". Ahora Luna era una reconocida periodista en uno de los mas importantes periódicos de Londres. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de ella, y de vez en cuando, le pedía consejos para nuevos reportajes en su revista, y, claro, Luna no tenía ningun problema en ayudarlo.

Luna corría hacia ella lomas rapido que podía, se veia muy agitada y algo asustada.

-¡Luna! ¿Que pasa? ¿Tu padre esta bien?

La muchacha respiró agitadamente unos segundos junto a ella y luego habló:

-Tu... tu madre...Hermione. Está en el hospital... ¡Ven conmigo!

Sin dudarlo por mas tiempo, Hermione y Luna corrieron en dirección al hospital, que no quedaba muy lejos.

Cuando llegó allí, fue directamente hacia donde estaba su padre esperando, y lo abrazó.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó con temor de oír lo peor. Miró a su padre a la cara y notó que había estado llorando.

-Un accidente...- susurró él con la voz tomada. Se sentaron en los bancos.

-¿Que clase de accidente?

-Un accidente de auto.

Las lagrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione en ese momento, mientras un temor creciente la abrazaba, hundiendola cada vez mas hacia la desesperación. Estaba aterrada por su madre.

Luna tambien estaba llorando. Conocía a la señora Granger desde que era una niña y tampoco quería perder a la persona que casi había sido una segunda madre para ella.

-¿Que tan mal esta ella?- preguntó Hermione.

Su padre suspiró y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, intentaba mantener la calma.

-Tu madre chocó contra otro auto, el conductor venía ebrio y murió instantaneamente, no venía nadie mas en el auto con él. Tu madre trató de esquivar al auto, pero el auto se volcó y dio varias vueltas antes de caer sobre le techo, ella salió despedida por el parabrisas, pero el resto de su cuerpo quedó bajo el auto hasta que pudieron sacarla- dijo su padre mientras mas lagrimas caían en su regazo- Los dotores dicen que si vive, no podrá volver a mover su cuerpo, podrá hablar, comer, y todo, pero el daño en su espina dorsal es demasiado severo como para que pueda mover su cuerpo... Sigue en riesgo vital, no se sabe si... si sobrevivirá...

-Papá...-dijo Hermione. Luego lloró en su hombro hasta que se quedó dormida.

_** días después.-**_

- "Mi madre fue una de las personas mas maravillosas que conocí en la vida, era una mujer trabajadora, esforzada, tambien era una mujer joven, en cuerpo y alma. Como algunos de ustedes pensarán, yo tambien soy muy joven, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para darme cuenta y comprender que una persona asi de maravillosa como mi madre, no merecía morir, no ahora, no así... Ahora su muerte me afecta profundamente, a todos sus familiares, pero se que ella hubiera querido que siguieramos adelante, que prosperara con mi vida... Y eso es lo que haré, en honor a mi madre. Gracias...

Todos los presentes en el funeralde la Sra. Granger apaludieron las palabras de Hermione en honor a su madre.

La madre de Hermione había fallecido el mismo día del accidente, unas horas despues de que Hermione llegara al hospital.

En al trabajo se encargaron del traje del militar sin ella, ya que su jefa tambien era una amiga bastante cercana. Ella le dio unas breves vacaciones para que se recuperara del golpe que habia sido perder a su madre.

Cuando Hermione volvió al trabajo, la mayoría de los empleados que no la conocían muy bien, pero que sabían que era lo que les había ocurrido, la comenzaron a tratar como si en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse a llorar o algo.

Hermione quería decirles que estaba bien y que quería que la trataran como siempre y que ahora necesitaba normalidad, no compación o algo por el estilo.

Luna y su jefa (que se llama Anna), habían sido de gran apoyo en las ultimas semanas, y Hermione les agradecia eternamente por esto.

-De verdad siento haber faltado a lo del militar, Anna- le dijo Hermione, otra vez. Estaban en la trastienda cortando tela.

-¡Deja de disculparte! Fue una emergencia familiar... No fue un problema en absoluto... Ademas, no te hubieran gustado... La prometida del tipo era una histérica... No me dejaba hacer mi trabajo tranquila. Incluso hasta él le insinuómque se callara un par de veces...

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cmo es eso que la gente anda diciendo de que son muy felices juntos?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé... cosas que inventa la gente... ademas, es un matrimonio arreglado, quizas se gusten, pero aún no se aman...- dijo Anna sabiamente.

-Eso debe ser terrible... No amar a la persona con quien te casas...- comentó Hemione.- ¿Ya terminaste el traje? ¿O quedan cosas por hacer?

Anna terminó de cortar el ultimo trozo de tela negra.

-Si, ya lo termine... Mañana lo vienen a recoger, pero no viene él... viene su cuñado, Ronald Weasley.

-¿Cuantos hijos tiene ese hombre? Me has hablado de por lo menos cuatro...- dijo Hermione.

-Tiene siete... Y la futura novia es la menor... Imaginate...

-¿SIETE?- dijo Hermione sorprendida- Y yo nisiquiera tengo hermanos...

Al salir del trabajo, a las 5 de la tarde, Hermione decidió pasar a sentarse un rato a la Plaza de las Palomas, su lugar favorito.

Llegó allí unos 15 minutos mas tarde y se sentó en la misma banca en la que aquel chico se había sentado el día de la muerte de su madre. Se sentó en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la ciudad.

Pensó en como detestaba ver sufrir a su padre, y en como extrañaba a su mamá, en cual sería el siguiente paso a tomar y en varias cosas mas.

Derrepente, una voz que creyó conocer la sacó de su cabeza.

-¿Estas llorando?

Hemione levantó la vista y vio a aquel muchacho que hace varios días se había sentado a darle de comer a las palomas. Se llevó una mano a la cara y en efecto, unas lagrimas habían caído de sus ojos mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando...- dijo ella.

-¿Que ocurre?- le dijo él sentandose a su lado.

Sin un motivo aparente, Hermione decidió contarle lo ocurrido.

-Tu nombre es Harry, ¿verdad?- él asintió- Mi nombre es Hermione.

-Ese es un nombre lindo...- le dijo él.

-Gracias...- le dijo ella.- Mi madre lo escogió para mi...- se secó las lagrimas.

-Y...¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que estas tan triste?

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que te encontré dandole de comer a las palomas? Bueno... despues de que te fuiste, vino una amiga a decirme que mi madre estaba en el hospital... Ese día ella tuvo un accidente de auto... A las pocas horas despues de que yo llegara al hospital, ella falleció...

-¿Y comenzaste a recordarla y te dio pena?

Hermione asintió.

-Descuida... Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes... Yo soy huérfano... Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé, los asesinaron... El culpable murió hace pocos meses...

-Lo siento mucho...- dijo Hermione.

-No... no importa- le dijo Harry sonriendo- Ya no importa, la verdad... ¿Sabes? El mejor remedio para lidiar con una perdida asi de grande es sólo recordar que ellos ya estan en un mejor lugar, y que lo que ocurrió ya no se puede cambiar, y lo mejor es dejarlo ser y superarlo...

Hermione suspiró nuevamente.

-Yo se lo que debo hacer...-le dijo ella, pero sonó mas como para si misma que como si se estuviera dirigiendo a Harry.- Pero gracias de todos modos, Harry.

A lo lejos se escucharon las campanas de la iglesia, que anunciaban que eran las 6 de la tarde.

-Me debo ir...- le dijo Harry, despues de que el ruido cesó.- Me esperan en casa... Adiós, Hermione...

Luego se paró y se alejo de ella, caminando por la calle paralela. Hermione se sentía muy atraída por este joven, pero simplemente no sabía por que. Sin embargo, cuando él dijo "Me esperan en casa", Hermione se sintió rara, como si eso la hiciera sentir mal... Tenía un extraño presentimiento de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione quedó encargada del local durante unas cuantas horas, ya que Anna había salido a comprar mas tela para la confeccion de mas trajes, y no iba a volver hasta la tarde. Hermione había quedado encargada esta vez, por que el tal Weasley iba a venir a retirar el traje del militar Potter.

En cerca de media hora, dos personas entraron, pero no compraron nada, la segunda vez, entró una señora que se fue y volvió como cuatro veces, y Hermione simplemente estaba harta de la maldita campanita de la puerta, que sonaba cada vez que se abría y se cerraba.

Hermione estaba sentada detrás del meson alto, que estaba frente de la puerta. Al frente, oculto por el largo del mesón, ella tenía la pequeña caja registradora, un telefono y una pequeña tele en blanco y negro, que en ese momento estaba encendida, para que nose aburriera tanto.

Sonó el telefono de la tienda, Hermione lo dejó sonar un par de veces para asegurarse de que no fuera una broma y luego atendió.

- "Trajes de fiesta de Anna Wick, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?"- contestó monotonamente, ya que la mayoria de la gente se equivocaba, o preguntaba cosas incoherentes.

-¿Hermione?- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado.

-¿Papá?- preguntó sorprendida, abandonando el tono monotono.- ¿Que pasa? Se supone que no debes llamarme a la tienda, pero da igual... ¿Te ocurre algo?

El Sr. Granger pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Hermione... Voy a dejar mi trabajo...

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- dijo ella casi indignada.- Papá, no puedes dejar tu trabajo ahora...

-Tengo bastante dinero ahorrado...- dijo él- Y te lo voy a dar a ti... Tú lo necesitas mas que yo.

-¿Y donde vas a ir? ¿Que va a pasar con la casa? ¿Donde vivirás? ¿Haz pensado en ello?

-Puedo ir a un asilo o algo... No te preocupes por mi... Si te doy ese dinero, puedes dejar tu trabajo y buscar uno mejor...

-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Papá... tu no eres viejo...¡Estas actuando como un tonto, papá!

-Ya no me queda nada... Tu madre... No tengo nada, Hermione...

-¿Y que hay de mi? ¡Me tienes a mi! ¡Yo te necesito! No puedes ir a un asilo y esperar tu muerte... ¿Sabes que? Esto lo hablaremos en casa... voy a ir despues del trabajo ¿esta bien?

-Bueno...-dijo él, derrotado.

-Adios, papá.

Luego colgó el teléfono. Las lagrimas nuevamente surcaban su rostro. No podía creer que su padre se dejara llevar por la tristeza y abandonara todo. Simplemente le daba impotencia.

Alguien entró a la tienda. Hermione rápidamente se secó las lagrimas con las manos y levantó la vista. Frente a ella había un muchacho de no más de 25 años, altó y pelirrojo, con el rostro lleno de pecas y ojos azules.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo, señor?- dijo ella con la voz algo tomada, todavía tratando de enfriar su rostro por el llanto (n/a: Han notado que cuando uno llorar se le tempera la cara y se pone roja? o solo soy yo la deforme?).

El joven notó que la chica habpia estado llorando un segundo antes de que él entrara por la puerta, asi que le preguntó:

-¿Está llorando?- se sintió estúpido un segundo despues de que hizo la pregunta, era algo bastante obvio.

-S-si...- balbuceó ella. No tenía sentido mentir, si era tan obvio.- Lo-lo siento... ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

-Mi nombre es Ron Weasley y vengo a buscar el treje de Potter- dijo él algo incómodo, asi que la evitó mirar a los ojos.

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione sacando un libro de anotaciones- Necesito que firme en este libro, para corroborar la entrega...

Ron tomó el libro y agarró el lapiz que Hermione le estba ofreciendo y se dispuso a firmar.

-Enseguida vuelvo con el traje.- dijo ella dirigiendose hacia la trastienda.

La trastienda, era una sala enorme, con mesones grandes para cortar tela y con unas maquinas de cocer en cada extremo de los mesones. Las paredes estaban llenos de estantes hasta el techo, que sevían para guardar los trajes listos.

-¿Donde esta el traje de Potter?- le preguntó a una chica que cortaba tela en un extremo de la enorme sala.

-Allí arriba- le dijo ella, señalando el estante mas alto, justo en la ultima seccion, practicamente en el techo.

-Maldita Anna...- maldijo por lo bajo, Hermione.

Tomó la gran escala que tenían para bajar las cosas y comenzó a subir, como una tortuga, puesto que a ella le aterraban las alturas.

La escalera no era muy firme y se tambaleaba. Hermione estuvo apunto de caerse, pero se afirmó el estante de al lado, del cual cayeron algunas cosas, que produjeron un gran estruendo.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Ron desde el frente de la tienda.

-Si...?- dijo Hermione no tan convencida.

Ron cerró el libro y fue a ver lo que ocurría, pero antes de llegar, escuchó un grito y un estruendo. Cuando Ron entró, encontró a Hermione colgando completamente del estante, y la escalera tirada en el suelo. Y a una chica tratando de ayudar, pero que no hacía mucho.

Ron corrió bajo Hermione para atraparla por si se caía.

-¡Salte! ¡Salte! ¡Yo la atraparé!

Sin embargo, Hermione no saltó. Apoyó un pie en un estante mas bajo y soltó una mano, luego agarró un bolsa negra que estaba junto a ella y luego se dejo caer.

Ron y ella cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Hermione se levantó de inmediato y recogió la bolsa, roja como un tomate. Luego ayudó a Ron a pararse.

-¿Estan bien?- les preguntó la chica que estba cortando tela hacia unos momentos.

-Si... -dijo Hermione.

-¿No esta herida?- le preguntó Ron.

-No, no, estoy bien... Gracias- dijo ella aún algo avergonzada.

-No importa, en verdad...

Salieron de la trastienda.

-Aquí esta el traje- dijo Hermione pasandole la bolsa.

-Oh... Gracias...?- dijo queriendo saber su nombre.

-Hermione- dijo ella- Me llamo Hermione.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione- dijo él.-Bueno... Me debo ir... Que tenga un buen día, Hermione.

Luego salio de la tienda con la bolsa en la mano.

OooOooOOOooOooO

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, creo que ese fue el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora... asi como de la vida... hahaha... espero que les haya gustado asi que **DEJEN REVIEWS! ** Aganme saber que tal les parecio... :D el proximo capitulo puede estar en dentro de dos semanas... por que escribir esto me lleva mas tiempo... Mañana o pasado nuevo cap de Todo lo mío es tuyo ¡Incluso mi hijo!

_**Sarara_:D**_


	2. Segundo Encuentro Vestidos de Boda

_Segundo Encuentro. Vestidos de Boda._

Golpeó la puerta de la casa. Unos instantes depués, su padre le abrió.

-Hola, Papá.- dijo ella- Tenemos que hablar.

-Pasa- le dijo él, apartandose de la puerta para que su hija entrara.

Hermione entró a la casa en que había crecido, el aroma del hogar le trajo muchos recuerdos de navidades pasadas, cumpleaños y fechas importantes en las cuales su familia había estado unida. El olor a casa le recordó a su madre.

Se sentó en el sillón que habitualmente usaba cuando estaba allí, uno de una plaza de color negro. Su padre, en cambio, se sentó en uno de dos plazas, que usualmente tambien ocupaba su esposa en vida. Ahora la imagen de él sentado allí solo, le produjo a Hermione un sentimiento de pena.

-No puedes dejar tu trabajo, papá...- le dijo Hermione.

Su padre suspiró.

-Ya no me queda nada, Hermione.

-Gracias- dijo ella sarcasticamente- Tu bien sabes que a mamá no le hubiera gustado tu actitud, papá.- Se puso de pie y se fue a sentar junto a su padre. Le tomó las manos- Mira, yo sé que esto apesta, pero la unica forma de superarlo... El mejor remedio para esto es dejarlo ser y avanzar.

-Pero...- quizo replicar él.

-Papá- lo interrumpió ella- Por favor... Sólo intentalo...

Su padre la miró con tristeza en los ojos.

-Lo... lo intentaré.- dijo finalmente.

Hermione lo abrazó y se volvió a poner de pie.

-Ahora vamos. Te haré la cena.

OooOOoOOooO0OooOOoOOooO

Hermione estaba sentada tras el mesón de la tienda al día siguiente, Ann le había pedido que vigilara mientras ella arreglaba en la trastienda. Tenía una revista en sus manos y la hojeaba sin leer nada.

Sonó la campanilla de la puerta y ella levantó la mirada. Ron Weasley venía con lo que parecía ser el traje de Potter en la misma bolsa que a Hermione tanto le había costado retirar. Weasley se acercó al mesón y habló:

-Buenos tardes, señorita. Un gusto verla sana y salva.

Hermione rió.

-Buenas tardes... Sr. Weasley.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

-Llámame Ron, estamos en confianza.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Le pasó algo al traje?- dijo ella observando la bolsa que él llevaba consigo.

-Sí- dijo él- Le probamos el traje y las mangas le quedaron un poco largas, de hecho lasmaramos para que pudieran doblarlas- dijo pasándole la bolsa.

-Esta bien- Hermione la recibió- Asi que... ¿Esta emocionado por la boda de su hermana?- preguntó ella por cortesía.

Ron parecía meditar la respuesta, lo que sorprendió a la chica.

-Algo... La boda es en tres semanas... el tipo me cae bien y todo, pero mi madre está como una loca histérica, desde que llegué de la base naval, no he salido de mi casa.

Hermione rió.

-¿Y la boda tiene tema o algo? Eso esta muy de moda en este tiempo.

-Creo que si, oí a mi madre mencionar algo, y eso es raro, ya que usualmente cuando me habla de la bendita boda solo escucho una especie de zumbido- dijo sonriendo- Pero me parece que es algo relacionado con Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare. Hay que ir en parejas o algo... Locuras de mi hermana.

Hermione volvió a reir, Ron era una persona muy agradable.

-Que divertido... ¿Y ya tiene pareja?

-No...-dijo él- No he salido de mi casa desde que llegué, por es es que me ofrezco a venir aquí, para respirar aire no he tenido tiempo de encontrar pareja- pareció pensar un poco- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Hermione no estaba preparada para eso.

-La verdad es que no se me dan bien las invitaciones...

-Yo... yo...- tartamudeó ella- ¿Lo dice enserio?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-¡C-claro! Pero no creo que mi guardarropa este a la altura de la celebración...- reflexionó Hermione.

Ron chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por eso. Creo que te puedo conseguir un par de vestidos para que te pruebes, y me dices si los quieres usar o no...

Hermione se sentí abrumada, la invitación, los vestidos, todo. Sentía que Ron estaba haciendo mucho por ella.

-Esta bien...- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hermione! Me debo ir ahora, pero mañana o pasado te traigo los vestidos para que tu decidas ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien, pero gracias a ti.

Ron le sonrió.

-Nos vemos- dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla- Trata de seguir viva hasta la boda ¿si?

Hermione rió y se despidió. Una vez que Ron se hubo ido, Ann salió de la trastienda.

-¿Quien era?

-Ron Weasley. Vino a dejar el traje de Potter, las magas le quedaron largas.

Ann frunció el ceño.

-No me extraña, la verdad. Su prometida no dejaba de molestar. Y ¿ De que se reían tanto?

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Me invitó a la boda, por que tenía que tener una pareja.

-¡¿Te invito? ¡Maldita!- dijo Ann sonriendo- ¡Es la boda del año!

- Lo único malo es que no tengo ningunas ganas de desempolvar los diamantes ¿sabes?- bromeó Hermione. Ann rió.

-¿Tienes algo que usar? Tienes que lucir estupenda- le dijo ella.

-No... Ron dijo que me mostraría un par de vestidos para que yo eligiera el que usaría...

-Que suerte... Hermione va a una boda... jijiji- decía riendose al mismo tiempo que regresaba a la trastienda.

OooOOoOOooO0OooOOoOOooO

Hermione volvía a su casa, y como todos los días, pasó por su lugar favorito. Se sentó en la misma banca a pensar. Se sentía algo nerviosa por la propuesta de Ron. No sentía que alguien como ella estuviera a la altura de la ocasión.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, un rostro muy familiar se le cruzó por la mente: Harry. No lo veía hace ya varios días y se sentía algo extraña, no podía negar que se había sentido increíblemente atraída hacia él. Todo su misterio la había hechizado de cierta manera. Cuando no estaba pensando en su padre, ni en el trabajo, ni en la propuesta de Weasley, pensaba en él. Se sentía ridícula, por que se sentía atraída hacia un hombre del cual no sabía ni su nombre completo.

Ahora deseaba con ansias verlo, que apareciera de la nada o oír su voz sacarla de sus pensamientos. Estuvo pensando media hora, pero ninguna voz la interrumpió. Después de un rato, decidió irse a casa: Él no iba a venir.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y encendió la luz. Se sacó su abrigo negro y su bufanda burdeo, las colgó tras una silla y fue hasta su cocina. Se preparó un café rápidamente. Como no planeaba hacer nada mas tarde, se sentó en su sillón con café en mano y comenzó a leer su libro preferido. Lo abrió al comienzo y leyó.

Rato mas tarde, se dió cuenta de que llevaba cerca de cuatro horas leyendo y que estaba ya por la mitad de su libro, asi que decidió dejarlo allí e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, se lavó y partió a la casa de su amiga de la infancia, Luna.

-¡Hermione! Ya me preguntaba a que hora llegabas, tengo todo listo- dijo sonriendo y dejandola pasar.

Hermione entró al pequeño departamento en donde Luna se quedaba y abrazó a su amiga como saludo.

-¿Cómo estás, Luna?- le preguntó mientras ambas pasaban a la cocina para desayunar juntas.

-Bien- le respondió. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar.- Las ventas de mi padre se han elevado bastante, asi que he tenido mas trabajo de lo usual ayudándole.

-Me alegro- dijo Hermione, ella le tenía mucho afecto al padre de su amiga.

-El otro día te vi con alguien sentada en la plaza- comentó Luna. Debía haberla visto la última vez que vio a Harry.

-¿Enserio? Yo no te vi...

-Estaba pasando con William- explicó Luna. William era su novio, Hermione lo conocía hace poco, pero la impresión que le dio fue que era una muchacho agradable y simpático.

-Ah...- dijo Hermione. Veía venir el interrogatorio.

-¿Con quien estabas?- preguntó Luna.

Hermione sintió su cara muy caliente, estaba como un tomate.

-Con un tipo, que conocí allí mismo en la plaza el día que... que murió mi madre. Es... simpático...- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Te gusta- no era un pregunta, era una afirmación. Luna aveces la podía leer mejor que nadie quizas mejor que la misma Hermione.

-¿Que dices?- dijo ella escandalizada- Si...- dijo luego de unos momentos en silencio.

Luna rió. Siempre acertaba con Hermione.

-De hecho, fue muy dulce conmigo. Él tambien es huérfano.

-Asi que entiende como te sientes... Ya veo... ¿Cómo se llama?

Hermione dudó.

-Harry...-silencio- … no me sé su apellido. Yo tampoco le dije el mío, asi que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Claro- dijo Luna algo divertida.

OooOOoOOooO0OooOOoOOooO

Nuevamente, Hermione estaba con Ann tras el mesón de la tienda, esperaban a que nuevamente, Ron viniera a buscar el traje de Potter. Hermione no entendía francamente, por que Potter no venía a buscar el traje él mismo, en vez de que algien como Weasley tenga que ofrecerse a buscarlo por él. Ann le decía que Arthur Weasley lo mantenía en la casa para ensayar la boda, pero Hermione seguía creyendo que Potter era demasiado arrogante como para juntarle con la gente normal de la ciudad.

Estuvieron bastante rato esperando, hasta que finalmente Ron apareció. Traía consigo tres bolsas negras. Primero, Hermione no sabía el por que, pero luego se dió cuenta de que eran los vestidos que Ron le había prometido traer.

-¡Hola!- la saludó alegremente Ron.

Ann se paró de un salto y fue corriendoa la trastienda murmurando para si algo que sonaba como: "¡No puedo creer que me olvidara de los botones! ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe!"

-Hola, Ron- saludó Hermione.- Creo que Ann fue a ponerle los botones a las mangas del traje, creo que se le olvido hacerlo ayer...

-No importa- dijo él- Así tendrás tiempo de ver los vestidos.- dijo levantando un poco las bolsas que traía con él.

-¿Tres? Ron, eso es mucho- dijo ella algo abochornada.

-No es molestia, toma este- le dijo pasandole una bolsa.

Hermione tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Sacó el vestido. Era hermoso, de un color turquesa, de estilo medieval, con una especie de corsé del mismo color pero combinado con blanco.

-¡Ron, es hermoso!- exclamó la chica.

A Weasley se le subieron un poco los colores.

-No es nada...

- ¡Pero si es el vestido mas lindo que he visto!

-¿Quieres mirar los otros?

-Bueno.

El segundo vestido era muy parecido al primero, sólo que era de un color rojo oscuro. Hermione tambien quedó maravillada con este.

Cuando abrió la tercera bolsa, Hermione sólo pudo exclamar: ¡Dios mío!. Dentro de la bolsa, había un vestido mas hermoso que los otros dos juntos, era de una tela color rosa pálido, con detalles de seda blanca en el corsé, en los hombros y en la parte baja del vestido. Ann salió de la trastienda con el traje listo.

-Tienes que usar ese- dijo en cuanto vió el vestido.

-Es hermosísimo- dijo Hermione.

-¿De verdad te gustó?

-¡Me encanta!

-Te verías genial en él- opinó Ron. Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

- Me encanta la seda... ¡Tienes que usar ese, Hermione!

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ron.

-Si ustedes dicen que debo usar ese... Esta bien.

Al momento de irse, Ron le dejó el vestido rosa a Hermione y se llevó los otros dos junto con el traje terminado de Potter.

-Que suerte tienes- le dijo Ann.- Un vestido como ese no se usa en matrimonios normales ¿Viste los detalles? Era la mejor seda de Inglaterra.

Hermione rió. Ann estaba mas emocionada que ella.

-Después de salir ¿me acompañas a casa a probármelo?

-Claro... Yo soy la experta en telas ¿no?

-Claro, Ann.

Cuando las amigas llegaron al departamento de Hermione, se prepararon una pequeña merienda y fueron directo a probarle el vestido a Hermione.

Hermione sacó el vestido de la bolsa cuidadosamente y lo admirópor un segundo. Era increíblemente hermoso. Los detalles de seda eran impecables, sobre todo en la parte del corsé.

-Ann... ¡Ayuda! Me atoré...- dijo Hermione riendo.

Ann sólo rodo los ojos y socorrió a Hermione.

Cuando Hermione ya tenía el vestido puesto correctamente, Ann sólo pudo decir:

-¡Wow! Te ves asombrosa... Mira la seda- dijo.

Hermione caminó con dificultad hasta su espejo. Se miró en él y quedó con la boca abierta. Parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Me quedó bien- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te quedó como un guante! Estas increíble... Weasley tiene buen gusto- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

OooOOoOOooO0OooOOoOOooO

**Nota Autora: **Hola! Aquí está el segundo Capitulo... espero que les haya gustado :)

Por favor comenten para que sepa que tal fue :D

**Sarara_:D**


End file.
